Promises
by allthatglittersisnotgold7
Summary: WW2 is almost over and the Nazis are retreating. But Elizabeta and Feliks find themselves in the Warsaw Uprising. Will they make it out of Poland unharmed? Or will the terrors of the Nazis strike them again? Polhun. rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

"Feliks, hello? Feliks, are you here?" She was at their usual meeting place at the usual time yet there was no sign of him.

"Hmph", the young woman heaved a sigh.

"He's always late. It's like he doesn't know that I worry about him. We are in the midst of a war, after all". She shouldn't have been as worried as she was. He was thirty minutes late, the most tardy he has been since he got caught last. Elizabeta knew that he could defend himself but she still assumed the worst.

The year was 1944; the war was almost or was considered over by many. It was hard to believe that the war was close to over, though. The landscape toke on a dreary shade of gray and Warsaw was literally falling to pieces. Elizabeta barely escaped out of Budapest, her home town. Budapest could even be seen as worse than Warsaw by some. Elizabeta definitely felt this way about her home town. They surely would have sent her back to the "camps" the Nazis had set up two years ago if she hadn't come here, to Warsaw. Warsaw, where the protests were more common and it weren't as easy to be caught. This capital city is also where she met her best friend, Feliks. Elizabeta liked to think of them as something more than that. She had grown to have feelings for the young Pole but she still had yet to find out what she meant to Feliks.

"Sorry, I know I'm always late", a voice called out to her.

"Feliks!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him and embraced him. She almost knocked him to the ground.

"Is there something wrong, Elizabeta? You are usually more reserved than this", Feliks responded, a bit worried for the welfare of his best friend.

Flustered and embarrassed at her action, Elizabeta pulled out of Feliks' arms. Her face dusted with red.

"S-sorry. You know that I worry about you. I assumed the worst since you were late thirty minutes. What caused you to be so late?" Elizabeta inquired.

"I had a last minute run to do for Mr. Drzewiecki and it was on the other side of town. I'm sorry Elizabeta. I didn't mean to worry you" Feliks revealed. He really didn't mean to worry her. He thought that she knew that he could take care of himself.

"It doesn't matter anyways. The war is almost over Lizzie! Warsaw can be done fighting soon. We can be done fighting soon!" Feliks said with a childlike excitement he always seemed to have enough of.

"I don't think that we can stop just yet. Things still look pretty grim. Just because the Germans are retreating from the eastern front doesn't mean that the war is over yet. We are members of the Armia Krajowa, and considered a threat. We could be caught by the SS that still reside here in Warsaw", she brought him back down to Earth. They should be even more cautious now than ever. The Nazis will want to take down as many people they hate as they can before their empire finally crumbles to the ground. They will act out even more harshly from now until the war ends. Elizabeta wishes she could tell Feliks this but it would go straight over his head. He doesn't always listen to reason and does things the way he wants.  
"But they won't catch us, will they?" Feliks says cleverly. A sly grin replaces his wide, happy one.

"Says the man who has already been caught twice. I don't know how you even managed to escape. Just be more careful, ok? I do not want us to have a repeat of last time." Elizabeta shivered at the thought.

Last time, Feliks had come back two months after he was caught. Two months. She thought that he was dead. When he came back, he was very near death. He looked so bad; Elizabeta didn't even know how she was going to help him. She thought he would die while in her care. Luckily, her charismatic friend survived. He still hasn't talked to him about what exactly happened to him. It was probably because she already knew. He was sent to those so called "work" camps. Elizabeta knew exactly what happened in them; after all she was in one for six months. Her whole family was sent to the camp. Elizabeta and her mother got separated from the rest of her family. They saw firsthand the terror of the Nazis and the disgusting slim they were. Her mother had planned for the two to escape, having assumed the rest of her family was already dead. On a loud night at the work camp, they made their escape. But when Elizabeta was under the fence, the Nazis saw her and her mother. There was also another problem; her mother wouldn't fit through the fence. Elizabeta's mother screamed at her daughter to leave and let the Nazis get her. She didn't want to but they were so close. So, she did the only thing she could do. She ran and ran and ran until she was sick and couldn't save a breath for herself. She passed out on the outskirts of the town she was in now, Warsaw. This was also when Feliks found her. He toke care of her for about a month. A month after that, she was now a fully-fledged member of the Armia Krajowa and was living. She wasn't about to let the Nazis get away with the terror she had seen. No, they would find a way to defeat them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a meeting day. Today was a big day in the resistance organization. Not all members would be there though. After all the Armia Krajowa ran through out Poland and not all members lived Warsaw. Even so, they were planning to meet with a representative from the Polish government in exile. This government in exile was the one who called the shots in the Armia Krajowa. The group in Warsaw had been planning to attack the Lithuanian Secret Police who belonged to the Nazis. They needed approval from the higher-ups.

Attacking the Lithuanian Secret Police was a daring move, considering what the result could be. They already were not in a good place with the pro-Nazi Lithuanians and these Nazis were trained soldiers who were bred for the army and SS. But, of course, Feliks paid no mind to this as he helped organize this plan. He was not concerned with the fact that they were soldiers or that they hated him. He just wanted them out of his homeland. He didn't want to have to be scared for his lively hood because of them. He wanted to be safe and if he could help Poland and his well-being to be safe, then he would try his best. Feliks also was worried for his best friend, Elizabeta. The Pole didn't want any more harm to come to her. She had already been through hell and back. He didn't want her to experience that again and if he would go to hell in place of her, then he gladly would. Feliks cared for Elizabeta greatly, even though they had only known each other for nine months. They became partners in crime very quickly and still were. Yet he didn't know exactly what their relationship was. Were they friends or more than that? Did he love her like a sister or like a lover? He had no clue at all; he had been too busy with the resistance to think about what they were.

"Feliks, Elizabeta! " The pair turned to look behind them. They were walking to an old abandoned factory in Old town. This is where the meeting would be held, in the basement of the old building.

"Oh, hello Gilbert! Hi Matthew!" Elizabeta responded kindly. Elizabeta and Feliks stopped and waited for the other two to catch up.

"Yeah, we wanted to come today. It is a pretty big meeting after all" The Prussian responded. He seemed happy to be in the company of the other pair.

"It's good to see that you guys care about the resistance. Poland would be free by now if more people like you all cared more. "Feliks said in return, his mood turning bitter.

The group had arrived at the factory. Its outsides were worn down and rusted. The paint was chipping off the building. It was a perfect place for a secret meeting. Not many would suspect anyone going into a place like this ugly factory.

They stepped inside and went straight to a staircase that leads to a series of hallways. They followed through a number of hallways until they arrive at the Warsaw headquarters of the Armia Krajowa. It was a room that looked smaller on the outside but once inside, was huge. The four walked in, finding the room bustling, crowded with members. Multiple conversations were going on at once, some people were standing around a table strategizing, and others simply taking in what was going on around them.

Feliks and Gilbert went right to those who were strategizing while Elizabeta and Matthew went to converse with others they knew. It was heard to hear who they were talking to though, it was so loud.

"Hey Feliks! And Gilbert" A man with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes approached them.

"Toris! It's been so long since I've last seen you. How have you been?" The Pole responded, excited to see his old friend. He had known the Lithuanian for quite some time. He completely trusted Toris.

"I had to go back to Lithuania, remember?" Toris tried to help his friend recall. He was a little disappointed in how spacey his friend could be, but he said nothing.

"Oh yeah, that's right! You went to Lithuania to try and find the rest of your family that isn't in Warsaw. Did you have any luck at all?" the Pole inquired.

The Lithuania sadly looked down towards the ground. "I had no such luck. They must've all fled Lithuania to go somewhere safe. It's either that or" Toris paused for a moment, taking in what he was about to say. "Or they are simply gone". It pained him to say it, but it was most likely true. They could have been captured by the Nazis or been recruited to the red army or sent to live somewhere else. Who knows what could have happened to his father and older brother.

Feliks looked at his friend with sympathy. He knew all too well what it was like to lose family. It seemed like everyone in their small group had known loss. Matthew lost his twin brother when the Americans went to war. As his brother was drafted, sent out to fight Nazis and killed on the D-day invasion. The albino, Gilbert had lost his brother to Nazism. His brother fully believed in the deceitful lies being told to him by the Third Reich. He hadn't talked to his younger brother since he became a part of the SS. That was six years ago. Feliks didn't want to think about what happened in his past. No words could describe what he felt before he and Elizabeta became hi partner in crime. She saved him from that dark place and he never wanted to go back. No, he promised her and himself that he wouldn't.


End file.
